2018 Armenian–Azerbaijani clashes
) | place = Sharur District, Sadarak District, Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic, Azerbaijan | territory = Azerbaijan regains 11,000 hectares (110 km²) or 10–15 km² of land in the conflict area. (claimed) | result = See Aftermath section | combatant1 = | combatant2 = | commander1 = Armen Sarkissian (President of Armenia, Commander-in-Chief) David Tonoyan (Defense Minister of Armenia) | commander2 = Ilham Aliyev (President of Azerbaijan, Commander-in-Chief) Zakir Hasanov (Defense Minister of Azerbaijan) | units1 = Armed Forces of Armenia | units2 = Azerbaijani Armed Forces | strength1 = | strength2 = | casualties1 = Per Armenian sources: * 3 soldiers killed Azerbaijani claim: * 7+ soldiers killed * dozens wounded | casualties2 = Per Azerbaijani sources: * 1 soldier killed | campaignbox = }} Gyunnyut Operation ( ) or Gyunnyut clashes ( ) began on 20 May 2018 between the Armenian Armed Forces and Azerbaijani Armed Forces. Clashes and subsequent military operations ended with Azerbaijan regaining several occupied villages and strategic positions within the Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic, these areas had previously been part of a no man's land between the Azerbajiani and Armenian lines. On the end of May, Nakhchivan Separate Combined-arms Army regained control of Gyunnut, a village in Sharur District that has been completely destroyed by the Armenian forces in 1992, and two strategic positions, Khunutdagh and Aghbulag. Azerbaijani Armed Forces also regained control of and took new positions on Kyzylkaya and Mehridagh strategic positions. They also reportedly took new positions in a previously unoccupied neutral zone in Nakhchivan near Armenian village of Areni in Vayots Dzor Province. Armenia’s Foreign Ministry confirmed and condemned Azerbaijan’s actions at the border as "unacceptable and irresponsible steps aimed at escalating the situation". They also said that "it is regrettable but at the same time very predictable practice of Azerbaijan to exploit any display of goodwill and humanistic approach from Armenia for its own propagandistic purposes". They also warned that "any provocative action on the Azerbaijani side will be immediately stopped and will trigger the adequate response from the Armenian side". One soldier of the Azerbaijani Armed Forces, and at least three soldiers of the Armenian Armed Forces were reported KIA during the military operations. Background Armenian forces seized control of Gyunnyut, which is located Sharur District of Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic, in 1992. On 16 May 2018 Azerbaijani President Ilham Aliyev visited the Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic. He stated that Nakhchivan branch of the Azerbaijani Army possessed missiles which could easily reach Armenia's capital, Yerevan. Two days later, on 17 May Armenia's new Minister of Defence and Foreign Affairs visited the Armenian–Nakhchivan border to inspect military positions. Clashes According to some Azerbaijani military bloggers and news sites, Azerbaijani positions in the Sharur District of Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic became exposed to artillery fire of the Armenian Armed Forces. On next day, Azerbaijani Army concluded that a counter-attack is necessary. With an order of the Defence Minister Zakir Hasanov, Nakhchivan Separate Combined-arms Army launched an offensive operation near Gyunnyut. Aftermath Gyunnyut clashes were the largest military confrontation on the line of contact between the Armenian and Azerbaijani troops since April War that ended on 5 April 2016. There are various speculations about the beginning of the operation. Azerbaijani military experts accused Armenia of planning an attack on Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic. On 8 June 2018 Azerbaijani Government announced that they started to build a new road that would be 50 km long. They also started to rebuild the roads that were destroyed during the Nagorno-Karabakh War. Azerbaijani Armed Forces have taken up new positions in strategic locations. Casualties Azerbaijani casualties On 20 May 2018 Azerbaijan’s Ministry of Defence reported the death of infantryman Adil Tatarov who died while "carrying out an official assignment on the border of Nakhchivan and Armenia". The Armenian side stated that the corresponding Azerbaijani soldier had advanced towards the border. In response the Defence Ministry of Armenia accused Azerbaijan of breaking the ceasefire and said that "in recent weeks, at certain sections of the Armenian-Azerbaijani border Azerbaijani forces are conducting active engineering works to improve and move forward their positions". Nevertheless, on 6 June Adil Tatarov received the "For Courage" Medal with an order of Defense Minister of Azerbaijan, colonel-general Zakir Hasanov. Armenian casualties Azerbaijani Ministry of Defence claimed that three Armenian soldiers were killed during the operation. Armenian Ministry of Defence confirmed the death of Martin Khachatryan, but denied the claims of Hamlet Grigoryan getting killed in Northern Nakhchivan. They reported that he committed suicide in Eastern parts of de facto independent Nagorno-Karabakh Republic. References External links Category:Nagorno-Karabakh conflict Category:Conflicts in 2018 Category:2018 in Armenia Category:2018 in Azerbaijan Category:Battles involving Armenia Category:Battles involving Azerbaijan Category:Battles post-1945 Category:Armenia–Azerbaijan border Category:May 2018 events in Asia